To the Past
by Hkall
Summary: Subaru retourne dans le passé pour empecher que la fatalité du destin ne s'abatte sur lui et Hokuto


**Disclaimer :** les persos de TB et de X ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Clamp   
**Spoilers :** fin de TB et tome 12 de X   
**Remarques :** Tous commentaires bons ou mauvais sont les bienvenus, cela me permettra de m'améliorer... Je m'excuse également des erreurs d'orthographes que vous pourriez rencontrer et qui auraient échappé à ma vigilance..

**Genre :** Sérieux

**Avertissement :** cette fic contient du **YAOI** (léger), c'est à dire qu'elle comporte des scènes amoureuses entre deux hommes, si cela vous dérange ne la LISEZ PAS !

**Prélude**

**Année 1999, 23 novembre, Tokyo, la nuit...**

Dans un bas quartier de Shinjuku un homme, la trentaine, en costume et imper noir, déambulait, jetant des regards distraits sur les âmes déchues qui peuplaient l'endroit miteux.

Il marchait lentement perdu dans ses pensées et apparemment indifférent au lieu qu'il arpentait. Il portait des lunettes noir, accentuant l'inexpressivité de son visage. Fouillant la poche intérieure de son veston, il finit par en sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Il s'apprêta à en allumer une lorsque trois voyous surgirent devant lui couteau à la main. Ils n'avaitnt même pas vingt ans...

"_Encore de jeunes drogués à la recherche d'argent pour se payer leurs doses sans doute_," songea l'homme aux lunettes noir, nullement effrayé par ces trois garçons débraillés aux yeux hagards et haineux.

- Ton fric !! cria l'un des jeunes. Il avait les cheveux bleus et des boucles d'oreilles ornaient son nez et son arcade sourcilière.

L'homme ne bougea pas, calmement il sortit une cigarette du paquet qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et l'alluma.

Les trois voyous semblèrent être décontenancés par ce geste d'indifférence, mais brutalement l'un d'eux agrippa le bras de l'homme et le poussa dans une ruelle adjacente où seuls quelques sans abris peuplaient les lieux. L'un d'eux ouvrit les yeux, embrumés par l'alcool, mais les referma très vite, ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois que ce genre de situation arrivait, que pourrait-il bien faire, lui un pauvre vieux clochard, complètement saoul de surcroît...   
"_Ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout_". Et sur ces pensées, le vieil homme se rendormit sur ses cartons...

Pendant ce temps, les trois adolescents encerclaient toujours l'homme.

- Grouille toi ! Ton fric ! Ou on te saigne comme un porc ! cria le garçon aux cheveux décolorés.

L'homme imperturbable continua à tirer des bouffés de sa cigarette bien que le jeune décoloré le tenait par le col de sa chemise. Lentement, un sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage. Jetant sa cigarette au loin, il attrapa le bras qui le maintenait et le tordit brutalement. Le garçon se mit à crier, puis l'homme le jeta brutalement à terre.

- Connard !! s'écrièrent les deux autres, tu vas payer ça !!

Et tout en disant cela, ils se précipitèrent sur l'homme dans l'intention plus qu'évidente de lui trouer la peau... Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, ils furent littéralement empalés sur une main qui les traversa de part en part...

Les yeux complètement incrédules, ils regardèrent leur poitrine où un trou béant s'était formé et d'où jaillissait des torrents de sang... Alors que la vie les quittait peu à peu, ils fixèrent leur regard sur l'homme qui venait ainsi de les tuer, et la dernière image qu'ils virent avant de rendre l'âme fut le visage de cet homme aux lunettes et au veston noir... Qui souriait, un sourire cruel et inhumain, rempli d'indifférence...

L'homme vit les deux corps retomber lourdement sur le sol. Sans prêter attention au sang qui dégoulinait de sa manche et de sa main, il s'avança calmement vers le dernier jeune qui était toujours à terre et qui maintenant affichait une totale terreur sur le visage... Complètement paralysé, il resta sans réaction quand l'homme le releva brutalement et ne poussa même pas un cri lorsque la main ensanglantée traversa sa poitrine...

Seishiro relâcha le corps sans vie qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras, reprenant son paquet de cigarettes à présent couvert de sang, il en ralluma une, et arborant toujours son sourire, quitta la ruelle et poursuivit son chemin, oubliant déjà qu'il venait de tuer trois êtres humains...

Dans la ruelle, le vieux clochard, réveillé par les cris et l'odeur bien reconnaissable du sang, fixait les trois corps sanguinolent qui jonchaient le trottoir. Il avait vu l'expression de l'homme lorsque celui-ci avait massacré ces jeunes sans pitié... et la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était ne plus jamais la revoir...

**Au même moment, à Tokyo, appartement de Subaru Sumeragui...**

Subaru, allongé sur son lit, fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Encore une fois il porta la main à son œil gauche, caché par un bandage, et qui désormais ne fonctionnait plus. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce combat avec le Kamui des Dragons de la Terre, un simulacre de combat plutôt, songea-t-il amèrement.

Il avait laissé le jeune leader des dragons de la terre lui prendre son œil, comme si...

- Comme si je me sentais encore coupable pour la perte de Son œil après toutes ces années, dit tout haut Subaru. Mais c'est faux !! IL a gâché ma vie ! Je LE hais !!...

Mais son affirmation manquait de conviction...

Il se releva péniblement, encore étourdi sous l'effet des calmants qu'on lui avait prescrits pour soulager sa douleur...

"_Si seulement il existait des médicaments pour guérir le cœur_," pensa amèrement Subaru en se dirigeant vers un meuble entreposé dans un coin de sa chambre. Il prit le paquet de cigarettes qui était posé dessus.

"_Mais à quoi cela servirait-il de toute façon... je n'ai plus de cœur désormais_..."

Mais une fois encore cela sonnait faux...

- Seishiro-san... murmura Subaru avant de tirer une bouffée de la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer ... Pourquoi l'as-tu tuée, Elle... C'est Moi qui aurais dû mourir... Hokuto-chan...

Et des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Subaru, indifférent à sa cigarette qui se consumait lentement en faisant tomber des cendres sur le plancher sobre de la chambre du treizième chef du clan Suméragui....

**24 novembre 1999, Tokyo, Campus Clamp, au manoir Imonoyama**

- Kaaaaaammuiiiiii-Kun !! lève-toi tout de suite espèce de paresseux !! Ou tu risques de rater mon super déjeuner que j'ai préparé avec ma charmante future épouse ! hurla Sorata au pied des escaliers... avant de se prendre un bon coup sur la tête de la part d'Arashi !

- Aarrghh !... notre amour est si fort ! murmura Sorata à l'attention de Arashi en lui prenant les mains... ce qui lui valu une grande pincée sur le dos de sa main !

- Aaaaaaaahhh !!

Yuzuriha les observait amusée, s'abaissant pour caresser la tête d'Inuki, elle lui dit :

- Ils s'entendent bien hein ?... Je voudrais bien connaître la même chose avec monsieur Kusanagui

- Tu disais Yuzuriha-chan ?

- Rien rien !! Sorata-san ! dit la jeune fille en devenant subitement toute rouge... Bon je vais mettre la table, j'ai hâte de manger ! Ça a l'air bon !

Sorata et Arashi se regardèrent, perplexes...

- Kamui n'a pas l'air de vouloir descendre... Je vais le chercher, rajouta Sorata après un moment de réflexion... mais une main le retint. Il se retourna , Arashi fit un signe négatif de la tête, Sorata soupira....

- Bon !... allons manger !!

Et les trois dragons du ciel se mirent à table, jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil sur la chaise vide de Kamui... Même les plaisanteries de Sorata ne purent effacer le malaise ambiant, et ils finirent par manger en silence...

**Chambre de Kamui Shiro, même moment...**

Kamui était couché dans son lit, les trait tirés. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Subaru... Subaru qui avait perdu son œil, transpercé par Fuma... Il s'en voulait tellement !

- Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Rien !! Je suis inutile ! À quoi servent mes pouvoirs si je suis incapable de défendre ceux que j'aime !

- Subaru... murmura Kamui avant de s'endormir, harassé par une nuit sans sommeil...

**Campus Clamp, même jour, début d'après-midi**

Subaru traversait le Campus d'un pas leste, ignorant les regards curieux que jetaient de temps à autres les étudiants qu'il croisait. Il cherchait Kamui. Celui-ci n'était pas venu à leur rendez-vous habituel dans le parc où Subaru aidait patiemment le jeune homme à faire ses devoirs.

"_Kamui_," pensa Subaru, ce garçon lui ressemblait tellement, pas physiquement, non, mais plutôt intérieurement, ce qui n'était guère étonnant en voyant la similitude de leurs vécus. Le jeune exorciste se sentait proche de lui, et également inquiet. Cela ne lui ressemblait guère pourtant, s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, cela faisait longtemps que Subaru avait cessé de s'intéresser aux autres. Seul Kamui avait pu le détourner parfois de son obsession pour le Sakurazukamori, par sa seule présence. Kamui qui semblait beaucoup l'apprécier d'ailleurs.

"_Je me demande pourquoi_," songea Subaru... "_Je ne mérite pas que l'on s'intéresse à moi_," pensa-t-il tristement... Il était là dans ses pensée lorsqu'il entendit une voix juvénile et joyeuse l'interpeller derrière lui :

- Sumeragui-saaannnn !!

Subaru se retourna et vit Yuzuriha qui lui faisait des signes de la main depuis un banc où elle déjeunait en compagnie d'Inuki...

- Nekoi-san... salua poliment Subaru.

- Bonjour Sumeragui-san ! vous allez bien ?

- Très bien, je cherchais Kamui-kun, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

La jeune fille arbora subitement une expression de tristesse...

- Il n'est pas venu à l'école aujourd'hui...

- Il est malade ? demanda Subaru, légèrement inquiet.

- Non, pas vraiment, mais il est triste, il s'en veut beaucoup de ce qui vous est arrivé...   
Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs, répondit la jeune fille tristement.

- Je lui ai pourtant assuré qu'il n'y était pour rien... ni aucun d'entre vous, c'est moi seul qui suis en cause.

- Mais...

- Je vais aller le voir, dit subitement Subaru en interrompant la jeune fille.

Celle-ci sourit :

- Cela lui fera sûrement plaisir !

- Bien... Au revoir Nekoi-san.

- Au revoir Sumeragui-san.

**Chambre de Kamui Shiro, même jour, milieu de l'après-midi**

Kamui était assis sur son lit, habillé de vêtements de ville. Il voulait partir voir Subaru. Mais il hésitait, depuis deux heures il restait là, indécis. Ne le gênerait-il pas ?   
Il voulait s'excuser encore une fois, et puis le voir...

- Subaru-san, murmura Kamui...

Des bruit le tirèrent de ses pensées, on frappait à la porte .

- Je voudrais être seul s'il vous plaît.

- Kamui-kun ? C'est moi Subaru.

Kamui sauta littéralement de son lit et se précipita sur la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment sur un Subaru arborant une expression surprise et légèrement perplexe sur le visage.

Kamui était terriblement gêné, ses joues étaient en feu...

- Excusez-moi Subaru-san

- Ce n'est rien, je pensais que tu étais malade en ne te voyant pas au parc, je vois qu'il n'en est rien finalement, dit Subaru en souriant.

Ce qui ne fit que renforcer la gêne et le rougissement de Kamui.

- Oh !! je suis terriblement confus Subaru-san, j'avais complètement oublié ! Pardonnez-moi, fit Kamui en inclinant la tête.

- Ce n'est rien voyons, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien

Kamui acquiesça de la tête.   
- Et vous ? demanda Kamui.

- Je vais bien, répondit fermement Subaru. Ne t'inquiète pas... Ce qui est arrivé je l'ai voulu.

Kamui hocha tristement de la tête. "Le Sakurazukamori," pensa-t-il et une sensation bizarre l'envahit, teintée de colère et de tristesse.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda Subaru qui était toujours sur le pas de la porte.

- Oh oui !... bien sûr ! bafouilla Kamui.

Ce qui fit sourire Subaru. "_On dirait moi à l'époque o_..." Subaru arrêta net ses pensées. L'évocation de cette époque le remplissait d'amertume à chaque fois. Kamui observait Subaru et il avait vu cette tristesse infinie passer dans le regard de l'exorciste. Subaru s'avança à l'intérieur de la chambre et s'assit sur la chaise placée devant le bureau. Kamui alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Subaru-san ?

- Oui ?

- Je... je suis désolé, terriblement désolé... murmura Kamui qui commença à pleurer...

- Oh Kamui-kun ! fit Subaru en s'asseyant sur le lit et en prenant le jeune Dragon du Ciel entre ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu entends ! Oublie cela veux-tu, ajouta Subaru en le berçant doucement.   
Kamui s'accrocha à lui, le serrant très fort et répétant sans cesse:

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas !

Subaru prit le visage de Kamui entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux où quelques larmes coulaient encore.

- Écoute-moi !! tout ce qui est arrivé, je l'ai souhaité tu entends ! Je voulais perdre cet œil ! je le voulais !... alors cesse de penser que tu es responsable.   
Kamui ne répondit rien, puis il hocha tristement de la tête.

- Bien ! je vais partir maintenant...

- Non !! cria Kamui en s'accrochant à la manche de Subaru. Reste, ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse. Je me sens mieux quand tu es là.

- Je n'en ai pas l'impression, répondit Subaru, ce qui fit sourire les deux jeunes hommes.

Kamui redevint subitement sérieux et lentement, mû par une force inconnue, il caressa la joue de Subaru. Celui-ci resta immobile, paralysé par les sensations qu'il éprouvait dû à ce contact et lorsque les lèvres du jeune Kamui vint effleurer les siennes, il se sentit perdre pied. Il ne voulait plus qu'un chose : s'abandonner, oublier... et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il rendit son baiser à Kamui qui resserra son étreinte. Doucement tout deux s'allongèrent sur lit et Subaru, au-dessus de Kamui, recommença à l'embrasser avec plus de conviction et de passion. Tous deux retirèrent les vêtements de l'autre, lentement, observant à loisir les corps dévoilés... Et puis, ils purent enfin s'abandonner...

**Chambre de Kamui, même jour, début de soirée**

Subaru observait le jeune homme endormi à ses cotés, il avait l'air tellement serein. Doucement il approcha sa main du visage de Kamui pour l'effleurer mais arrêta son geste subitement.

"_Non ! je ne peux pas continuer, c'est impossible..." _Subaru ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même.

Il aimait beaucoup le jeune sceau, il avait découvert des sensation nouvelles avec lui, et pour la première fois depuis neuf ans il s'était senti bien... pour un court moment. Car jamais Kamui ne pourrait effacer l'image perpétuelle de Seishiro dans l'esprit de Subaru.

Quoi qu'il fasse, l'empreinte du Sakurazukamori était à jamais gravée en lui... Jusque dans sa chair... En pensant cela, Subaru regarda ses mains, ses mains qui arboraien deux étoiles inversées lorsque celui qui les avait imposées était à proximité. Le symbole du Sakurazukamori, de son clan et de son pouvoir, ennemi éternel des Sumeragui... Et pourtant, l'homme qu'aimait le jeune maître du yin et du yang...

- Seishiro, murmura Subaru avec une infinie tristesse...

"_Cela doit cesser _!" pensa résolument Subaru. "_Je vais mettre un terme à tout cela_"...

Subaru se releva et s'habilla rapidement. Il s'approcha de Kamui qui semblait toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil et lentement lui murmura :

- Merci Kamui, merci... et pardon...

Puis il ouvrit la fenêtre, ne voulant pas risquer de croiser les autres sceaux, et disparut dans le ciel nocturne...

Dans la chambre, Kamui ouvrit lentement les yeux, le regard éteint, plongé dans le vide...

- Subaru...

Et il se mit à pleurer... Même s'il avait toujours su au fond de lui que Subaru était à jamais lié au Sakurazukamori, il avait continué à espérer... Mais finalement Kamui ne savait plus, il ne savait plus rien... même plus la raison qui le faisait aimer le jeune chef Sumeragui...   
Peut-être n'était-ce que de l'affection et non de l'amour? songea amèrement Kamui...   
Et sur ces pensées il se rendormit, inondant le coussin de ses larmes qui continuaient à couler sans retenue...

**Tokyo, même jour, la nuit**

Subaru traversait les rues de Tokyo, bondissant d'immeuble en immeuble, à la recherche du Sakurazukamori. Il avait prit une expression ferme et résolue et était plus que déterminé à faire cesser cette comédie qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps... Subaru voulait avoir la paix et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de l'avoir....

Subaru était arrivé dans le quartier où se dressait fièrement la Tour de Tokyo. Rapidement il sauta pour atterrir sur une des poutrelles en haut de la tour... Il contempla la ville et se remémora les paroles qu'avait prononcées Seishiro il y avait neuf ans de cela, à l'époque où Subaru ignorait encore qui il était réellement : "_J'aime profondément Tokyo... c'est une ville unique... qui s'amuse lentement à observer son déclin_."

- Seishiro, murmura Subaru... Je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière...   
Puis soudain il remarqua que les étoiles sur ses mains brillaient fortement.

Les yeux écarquillés et réalisant soudain, il se retourna brutalement. Seishiro se tenait devant lui, un sourire plaqué sur le visage et une cigarette à la main.

- Bonsoir Subaru-kun.

- Bonsoir Seishiro-san.

Seishiro, arborant toujours son sourire, s'avança lentement vers Subaru. Sortant une cigarette de son paquet, il en tendit une à Subaru qui l'accepta, puis il l'alluma. Tout les deux s'observait, en silence, pendant que les cigarettes dans leur mains se consumaient.

Subaru fixa les mains de Seishiro, et lorsqu'un rayon de lumière passa tout près il put voir qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang . Seishiro sourit lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Subaru, plein de colère et d'amertume. Il leva sa main et l'approcha du bandage de Subaru en l'effleurant légèrement.

- Ça te fait mal ?

- Plus tellement

- Pourquoi as-tu-fait cela ?

- Maintenant je n'ai plus de dette envers toi

Le sourire de Seishiro s'élargit.

- Pourquoi penses-tu avoir une dette envers moi ? J'ai tué ta sœur après tout, ajouta Seishiro avec cruauté.   
L'expression de Subaru se fit plus dure. Il s'apprêtait à combattre. Mais Seishiro l'interrompit calmement.

- Pas ce soir. Oublierais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?   
Subaru resta figé.

- A bientôt Subaru-kun .   
Et Seishiro disparut dans un nuage de pétale de cerisier...

Subaru toujours paralysé laissa ses larmes couler...

Cela faisait neuf ans jour pour jour que Hokuto était morte....

**Kyoto, même jour, la nuit, dans le domaine des Sumeragui**

Lady Sumeragui tenait un téléphone en main, une fois encore elle avait essayé de parler à son petit-fils mais une fois encore, elle n'avait eu que le silence à l'autre bout du fil.

Cela faisait neuf ans que Subaru ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, se contentant d'effectuer le travail qu'elle lui faisait parvenir. Elle aurait tellement voulu le réconforter en ce jour si sombre, mais elle savait qu'elle était impuissante. Résignée, elle raccrocha, puis fit tinter une clochette qui se trouvait à proximité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme arriva et s'inclina avec respect devant la 12è chef du clan Sumeragui

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Menez moi à ma chambre.

- Bien madame...

Lady Sumeragui, couchée dans son lit, s'endormit... pour ne plus jamais se réveiller...

Et sa dernière pensée fut pour son petit-fils....

**25 novembre 1999, Tokyo, appartement de Subaru Sumeragui.**

Subaru venait de rentrer, il avait déambulé toute la nuit, complètement hagard, si bien que les gens qui l'avaient croisé l'avaient pris pour un jeune drogué et s'éloignaient prestement de lui.

Il se servit un verre d'eau et s'apprêta à le boire lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner, il n'y prêta pas attention, songeant que c'était encore sa grand-mère qui voulait lui confier un travail. Il laissa le répondeur prendre le message.

Mais lorsqu'il entendit la voix, il se fit plus attentif. Il ne connaissait pas la personne au bout du fil, et à part sa grand-mère personne ne pouvait le contacter, il s'approcha, tenant toujours son verre rempli d'eau et écouta les paroles de la personne.

Lorsque le message prit fin, on put entendre le bruit sourd d'un verre qui se brisait sur le sol, le jonchant d'eau et de débris coupant... Subaru venait d'apprendre que sa grand-mère venait de mourir...

**Tokyo, école Clamp, le même jour, au même moment**

Kamui traversait le Campus, perdu dans ses pensées, songeant à ce qui s'était passé la veille entre lui et le jeune chef Sumeragui... Indubitablement Subaru éprouvait des regrets, mais pas Kamui, et il pensa amèrement que plus rien ne serait jamais plus pareil maintenant entre eux.

**Kyoto, fin de matinée, demeure des Sumeragui**

Subaru se tenait devant le corps éternellement figé de sa grand-mère. Des personnes se tenaient autour de lui, respectant son silence et son deuil. Subaru adressa une prière silencieuse à sa grand-mère puis s'éloigna. Un homme s'approcha de lui. Il le regarda à peine, se contentant de prendre l'objet qu'il lui tendait... une lettre... de sa grand-mère...

- Laissez moi seul.

- Bien monsieur.

Et toutes les personnes se retirèrent, laissant seul le treizième chef officiel du clan Sumeragui. Subaru ouvrit lentement la lettre et se mit à en lire le contenu...

_"**À mon successeur, Subaru Sumeragui, treizième chef du clan Sumeragui, **_

Subaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant cela, sa grand-mère avait toujours tenu à respecter une certaine étiquette, imposée depuis des générations dans leur famille.

**_Monsieur, si vous lisez cela c'est que la mort m'a recouverte de son voile.   
La dure tâche de chef de famille vous incombe désormais. Soyez juste, et loyal, et n'oubliez jamais quels sont vos devoirs. Vous vous devez à votre famille et à votre clan... et seulement à lui seul, ne laissez pas des choses d'ordre extérieur interférer._ **

Subaru savait très bien à quoi faisait allusion sa grand-mère en écrivant cela.

**_Vous devez réaliser votre importance et le lourd destin qui pèse sur vos épaules._ **

"_Comme si je ne le savais pas !" _pensa amèrement Subaru.

**_Usez de vos pouvoirs avec sagesse et noblesse. J'ajouterais également que le temps pour vous d'avoir une descendance est maintenant arrivée, une épouse vous a déjà été dévolue. Une fois la cérémonie de deuil achevée vous la rencontrerez._ **

- Quoi !!! ne put s'empêcher de crier Subaru.   
Il était en colère à présent.   
- Il est hors de question que je me marie !

Subaru n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de déchirer cette lettre remplie d'absurdités. Mais il continua néanmoins sa lecture, songeant que c'était son dernier devoir en tant que petit-fils.

**_Ci-joint à la lettre vous trouverez une clé. Elle ouvre la bibliothèque personnel du chef des Sumeragui. Vous seul pouvez y accéder, puisqu'un sort la protège et que vous êtes le seul ayant le pouvoir de le lever. Les archives de notre famille y sont entreposées ainsi que certains livres jugés dangereux. Vous comprendrez en les parcourant..._ **

Subaru était perplexe, il ignorait tout de cela, décidément sa famille recelait des mystères...

_**Voilà, ma tâche est désormais achevée, j'espère que vous serez apte à affronter les épreuves qui se présenteront à vous. **_

**_Adieu Subaru, et sois heureux..._ **

Subaru en lisant cette dernière phrase ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Sa grand-mère n'avait toujours voulu qu'une chose, son bonheur, et elle savait combien son lourd destin lui pesait, elle avait essayé de l'atténuer, mais sans succès... Seuls sa sœur et Seishiro y étaient parvenus...

Mais c'était il y a longtemps de cela maintenant, cette époque était révolue désormais...

À jamais....

Subaru prit la clé qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe.

Il l'observa attentivement et constata qu'un sort y était entreposé. De la main de sa grand-mère assurément.

Il sortit de la chambre de sa grand-mère et instinctivement se dirigea vers l'un des couloirs sombre de la demeure, puis il emprunta les escaliers qui se trouvait au bout... Et descendit les longues marches de bois dures et poussiéreuses, usées par les siècles. Il aboutit dans une petit pièce sobre où trônait une grande porte dont le bois comportait les inscriptions d'un puissant sort de protection ainsi qu'un avertissement. Il prit la clé et murmura l'incantation nécessaire pour ouvrir la porte en la faisant tourner dans la serrure.

Ce qu'il vit en ouvrant le laissa subjugué un long moment.

La pièce était immense et divisée en deux partie, deux grandes rangées de livres étaient entreposées dans la grande salle, l'une portant l'inscription "_Archives_" en vieux japonais et l'autre "_Index_".

Une immense table trônait au centre. En s'approchant de celle-ci, Subaru remarqua une étagère, plus petite et discrète, entreposée dans un creux aménagé dans le mur au fond de la salle. Un sort encore plus puissant que celle de la porte le protégeait. Subaru s'approcha un peu plus, poussé par la curiosité, et il put lire sur l'encadrement : "_Sorts interdit_".

Il leva rapidement et facilement le sort. Il était devenu puissant dans sa rage et sa volonté de se venger de Seishiro. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les petit battants, il fut surpris de voir qu'un seul et unique livre y était entreposé. Il le prit puis s'approcha de la table et s'assit dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce.

Il parcourut le livre, lisant les nombreux sorts qui y étaient inscrits, tous plus dangereux et abominables les uns que les autres. De plus Subaru se rendit compte que, en plus d'être très puissants et néfastes, ces sorts était particulièrement sensibles au "_Sakanagui_". Même un Grand Maître aurait du mal à s'immuniser contre le terrible renvoi de pouvoir qu'il subirait en lançant de tels sorts...

Peu de personnes en ce monde pouvaient prétendre à la maîtrise d'une telle magie. Et il comprit pourquoi la famille Sumeragui avait mis ce livre en lieu sûr.

Il continua à parcourir le livre quand il se figea soudainement. Sa main trembla alors qu'il lisait attentivement le sort sur la page usée par le temps, écrit en vieux sanskrit, incompréhensible pour de nombreux experts, mais pas pour Subaru.

Il pouvait lire sur l'entête du sort : "_Le Passée efface le Futur_".

Subaru n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

Il avait devant lui un sort permettant de retourner dans le passé !!

Comment cela était-il possible ?! Subaru était subjugué et son esprit bouillonnait.

C'était la solution... sa solution...

Sa décision était prise.

- Je vais t'empêcher de détruire ma vie, Seishiro-san !

Et sans plus attendre et sans aucune hésitation, Subaru entonna le sort...


End file.
